


Twisted

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, adorable murder nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine's day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal Son related so this is what I've decided on:Send me a paring, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc) and a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble (100 words) for you!Requested by Fuleded-by-Fanfic on tumblr
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Kudos: 12





	Twisted

"Malcolm, could I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure," he waved to the rest of the team that he'd catch up. "What’s up?" 

She ducked behind the autopsy table pulling out a bag and card and passed it to him. 

You've got me twisted, the card read, the image of a cartoonish candy twisted on itself. Inside the bag, a family size bag of Twizzlers waited for him. He couldn’t help but laugh at the adorableness of it all. 

"I didn't get you anything but," he took a step closer to her and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Edrissa."


End file.
